<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Firebenders, Two Kisses and the One Girl They Love by sokkascroptop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601293">Two Firebenders, Two Kisses and the One Girl They Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkascroptop/pseuds/sokkascroptop'>sokkascroptop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an honest enemy is better than a lying friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, bisexual awakening, god plz don't see the relationships and think this is incest it is NOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkascroptop/pseuds/sokkascroptop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N isn't sure how it's supposed to feel when you kiss your best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an honest enemy is better than a lying friend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Firebenders, Two Kisses and the One Girl They Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little “prologue” to the fic I’m writing called “Traitor”. If you like this, check it out! It’s the next work in the series❤️<br/>Approx ~ 3 years before Y/N leaves Azula for the gaang; Azula is 11 and Y/N is 12 -- idfk when Ty Lee and Mai leave but let’s say they’re already gone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Y/N’s and Azula’s first sleepover alone. </p><p>It wasn’t awkward, they were very used to being each other’s only company; it was just different. No Ty Lee jumping on the bed and doing acrobatic tricks around the room. No Mai to paint their eyelids with a flick of black eyeliner that made them look way too old for their own good. </p><p>It was just Azula and secrets. That was <em> her </em> favorite thing to do at sleepovers. Y/N looked down at her handful of cards, she had nothing but she was pretty good at bluffing; she could still win the game if she kept her face impassive. </p><p>“So tell me, Y/N. Have you ever kissed someone?” Azula tapped the corner of her cards on her red lips. They were lifted in a knowing smirk. </p><p>Y/N kept up the guise of a plain, disinterested face. “You know I haven’t, Azula.” That was a lie, but it was a pretty good one, if Y/N could say so herself. Azula didn’t need to know that two weeks ago Zuko pulled her behind the willow tree in the palace gardens and gave Y/N her first. It was just a peck anyways, they’d both flushed bright red in embarrassment and went to dinner like nothing happened. </p><p>Azula’s smile faded, replaced with furrowed brows. She continued to tap the cards on her lips. If she turned them just a little more Y/N could see them…</p><p>“Would you want to try with me?”</p><p>Y/N’s mouth gaped. She stared at her friend as she looked away in shame. “Do you?” </p><p>Y/N was a little confused as to why Azula was asking. Why did she want to kiss Y/N? <em> Maybe she just wanted to get her first kiss out of the way. </em>She thought to herself. Lots of the other girls at school had walked to the all boys school and done the same thing. Maybe it didn’t matter who you kissed, as long as you could tell someone you did it. </p><p>Azula gave the tiniest of nods to Y/N. </p><p>“Okay.” Y/N leaned up on her hands and knees. “Just close your eyes, I guess.”</p><p>Their noses brushed and Y/N heard Azula gasp before she pressed their lips together. It couldn’t have lasted more than a second, and was mostly what Y/N expected it to be. </p><p>What she didn’t expect was the same swooping feeling in her stomach that happened when she kissed Zuko. Her heart was racing and she lost that game of cards to Azula who was able to look past Y/N’s bluff. Absently, Y/N wondered if you got that feeling every time you kissed someone, boy or girl. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>